List of things not included in being Hibari's twin
by Amvmaster
Summary: Dying is one thing, another is being born as the twin to one the most blood thirsty guys in anime history, but then again nobody mentioned the list of shit that happens when you end up growing up with him. SI twin fic with Hibari Kyoya someone wish me luck.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all this is my first attempt at writing a semi comedic fic that just center's around the daily life of growing up with a violent loving twin.**

 **Until canon hits which will not be for a couple chapters, these chapters will be short contain humorous situations and fluff.**

 **and fluff is by the way not my forte but hey there's a first for everything.**

 **disclaimer I do not own the series end of story**

 **now on with the reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 fascination with small animals**

I remembered very little about my previous life's time about when I was a kid, but then again I was pretty sure I was a hyper active little thing with a tendency to run off away from my mum when she wasn't looking.

But now on the other hand was a different story.

"Kaa-san!" I ended up yelling in annoyance as my… new mother more or less dropped me and my twin brother Kyoya off at the nearby Namimori Preschool. Now usually I would be perfectly fine with this but today well I felt the urge to be a tad clingy.

"Oh So-chan I need to go to work, ne don't worry your Onii-chan will take care of you, isn't that right Kyo-chan?" my mother said as my twin that's right twin, Kyoya Hibari stood right next to him as at the age of 5 he already had his infamous scowl set.

Seriously this kid couldn't take a break even when hes 5 years old.

"Hn."

Oh yeah forgot about that, turned out 'Hn'ing or grunting was a Hibari family tradition, good news for me since my mother was married into the family everyone just assumed I had taken her more open mouth policy, cause yeah a non grunting Hibari would be absolutely weird.

"Moah I wish you would stop grunting at me like that Kyo-chan." Mother frowned at my twin as I couldn't help instinctively move my hand up and gave the 5 year old predator a quick smack to the head.

What you think just because I live with dangerous kid doesn't mean I can casually hit him whenever I want?

Usually in most cases you would be right, but since growing up with him in the last 5 years Kyoya has never once retaliated from my smacks to the head, its more like he glares at me before slowly frowning and turning his head away.

Just like how I am seeing his doing now.

"Hai Kaa-san." hearing the verbal confirmation from my twin seemed to brighten up my mothers already gorgeous smile.

"Good, now have a good day I will see you two at home bye~!" mother exclaimed loudly with a large smile before taking off and leaving her sons to deal with the dreading of preschool.

"I hate preschool." I muttered with annoyed look on my face as me and my brother lightly walked through towards the entrance of the classroom, Kyoya not being the one for talking just gave me his usual 'Hn' that told me that he was at least paying attention to what I'm saying.

"Tsh whatever, what do you wanna do today?" I asked seeing as being Hibari and having a volatile brother who just loves to break bones has a tendency for the teachers to leave us alone, and in my case this was fine by me considering I didn't want to deal with these kids.

"Hn." hearing my brother grunt out once again I watched as he made an immediate B line towards the bookshelf, Oh here we go again.

Rolling my eyes I walked over as my brother pulled out a single book and I knew exactly what the book was about, dinosaurs.

"Kyoya you have an addiction to this stuff." I said as Kyoya just ignored me seeing as he was completely used to my personality change when we were around mother or father.

Yeah that's right when we were around our parents I was the adorable curious clingy child, but out of their eyesight I turn back into me, a blunt sarcastic smart mouthing 5 year old that knows more than what a normal 5 year old should know. I mean it only took me 2 years to get down the language and another 3 to actually start reading, I mean both were pretty hard considering Dyslexia was a bitch to deal with, especially when you only knew one language before being reborn into another world in the middle of a Japanese society.

"Hn." was all Kyoya could say as I rolled my eyes and plopped myself right next to him on a large cushion before laying back and sighing.

"Whatever just wake me up when it's lunchtime." I mumbled out before feeling my eyes close and I fell asleep.

"Hn" it was soft, quiet but I could hear it, the reassurance that Kyoya was promising me.

Which would be strange if all you have ever seen of the teen is just him being blood thirsty, but growing up with him in the same house hold had given me some much needed prospective in how on Kyoya Hibari really works.

Then again there are time when the brat had a tendency to throw an immediate curve ball into my general direction.

Like last week for example I was minding my business at home in the middle of the backyard when-

 _Flashback_

 _"Kyoya why are you holding baby rabbit?" I asked as I watched as my Twin casually walked outside the tree line of our large backyard as he was indeed holding a baby rabbit in his arms._

 _"Hn." was all I got as he walked past me and made his way inside leaving me to give him a bizarre look._

 _"...What the fu-"_

 _Flashback end_

Now said rabbit is living inside a box inside of his room where he now takes care of it with such gentleness that it could probably shock most if not everyone if they found out.

good news Kyoya would rather die than let that happen… me on the other hand well lets just say a pissed off Hibari is not my biggest problem.

A bunch of pissed off punks thinking they could be bastards to me or my brother were not my problem.

Going through by day with the only thing that kept my interest was fighting was not my problem.

No my problem was dealing with the ever growing list of things that were not included in being Hibari's twin.

"Hn."

"Shut up, I don't care if you think were carnivores let me sleep already." I mumbled out before finally trying to go back to sleep.

 **Chapter 1 end**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello all welcome to the second chapter... that's it have fun!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 plushy gifts are one thing, Zoo animals are another.**

8 years old, that was how old I was when I watched as my twin come walking home with a chain that was wrapped around what looked like a large white tiger's neck.

"Kyo-chan why do you have a tiger?" was my simple question seeing as it was also one of the easiest to answer but my brother being my brother had… other ideas.

"Happy birthday." was all Kyoya said as he walked up handed me the chain and walked off leaving to stare at him as he slowly walked into the house leaving me with the tiger who just stood there.

"Our birthday was last week!" I couldn't help but yell out in utter confusion.

One week prior to future events

Today was me and my twins birthday meaning that it was somewhat special and by special I meant that nothing happened except we were finally given our Hibari certified weapons of mass destruction. I really wish I was lying but it's true every Hibari based weapon was made/built/created for major chaos no matter how bizarre or strange the weapon appeared or was used.

But in also saying this, it was also the one of a couple days my brother would openly take any kind of gift that given to him, usually if it was on a another day he would just discard the gift or hand it to someone else, which was somewhat sad for the gift giver.

So before the usual Hibari tradition I was quick to grab my small but meaningful/ironic present from my room and ran directly over to Kyoya's room

"Oy Kyo-chan I got you something." I exclaimed in utter happiness as the door to his room slide open and there he was with his usual 8 year old scowl.

"Hn."

"Oh grow up here I got you this I hope you love cause when I saw it, it instantly reminded me of you." I said with a bright smiled as the gift did indeed remind me of Kyoya a lot.

"Hn." was all my brother said as he took the present and before he could open it we were finally called over by our mother.

"Aw man… looks like your going to have to wait come on-" before I could finish I watched as Kyoya's hands quickly ripped and teared away the wrapping paper and finally revealed the gift inside.

It was a simple large hedgehog plushy that reminded me of Kyoya's box weapon roll, but this one wasn't real of course.

"...Wow." that was all I could hear before our mother once again called for us, causing me to refocus on the incoming ceramony which lead me to get a head start and running over towards the main room.

"Hurry up Kyo-chan lets go!" I yelled out to my brother feeling somewhat happy in how surprised my brothers face looked.

Sigh today is such a good day.

Back to the present

"Seriously you got me a tiger." I did not question I just bluntly pointed out the tiger that I was casually sitting next who was casually licking my head while my brother looked up from his dinosaur book and nodded.

"Is this because I got you a plushy? Cause if is then you should know that this it not how you should be repaying someone when give you a simple gift." I replied not even caring if the large feline was now rubbing and cuddling itself onto me.

"Hn."

"Don't give me that tone, seriously where did you even get this…thing?" I questioned not sure of the sex of the animal.

"Hn."

"Ok girl where did you get her?"

"Hn."

"The zoo!? why would you take her from the zoo!?"

"Hn."

"You mean to tell me they tried to stop you and you just knocked them all out? Are you kidding me?"

"Hn."

"I was being sarcastic you twit, ah screw it I'm telling Kaa-san!" I yelled getting up and making my way to mother to tell her exactly what was going on.

10 minutes later

"Aaaaaaawe well aren't you an adorable thing!" my mother squealed hugging and caressing the tiger who was openly purring at the amount of loving attention she was receiving.

"Kaa-san! Seriously!?" I yelled out in pure shock seeing how my own mother was more in love with the idea than disturbed by the idea that we have literal tiger in the house!

"Hn."

"Shut up you!" I yelled at my twin as I found myself pulling out my own weapon and smacking him in the back of the head, said weapon was a collapsible baton that came in pairs, at the moment all I needed was one to whack some sense into my idiot brother.

"So-chan what are going to name this lovely little kitty?" mother seemed to squeal out leaving me to give my mother a blank look.

"I just why the mom can you not see the problem here!?" I just yelled out to my mother who just seem too distracted by the large purring feline who was absolutely enjoying the attention she was getting.

"God damn it." I couldn't help but say out loud in English

The fuck is wrong with this family?

A week later I gave up and decided to name my tiger Yuki as per my mother's request.

 **Chapter 2 end**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyooooo everyone sorry it's taken so long to post but heres something and no I am not abandoning this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Do not hurt Tetsuya or anyone I care about ever**

Age 10 and I was still bored with school and it appeared Kyoya has decided to start a gang within the school, which at first was weird but soon that weird feeling I had turned into realization as this was pinnacle moment when my brother would finally turn into the head of the prefects.

Another obvious evidence to this was one Tetsuya Kusakabe his… best friend/our cousin and that's being positive. In reality, he was one of my brother's most loyalest of lap dogs that seemed to do anything for Kyoya.

Which was understandable considering Tetsuya ended up following my brother through everything in the anime.

Now though was… how the hell should I explain this?

"Uh Kyo-chan, Tetsu's been following us again." I couldn't help but point out as my senses indeed tell me that his lap dog was indeed following us.

"Hn." was all I got basically telling me that he knew and told me to ignore him.

"That is rude, Kyo-chan. You know we're going to be taking on the local Yakuza and we can't have him getting hurt." I pointed out frankly seeing as I did not want anyone getting involved in our hunts.

Hunts being that me and Kyoya go out into Namimori kick some upstart dipshits who think they could run this town, but I so do love kicking them down to the ground, yeah that's a Hibari been trying to not but well genetics have a tendency to overwrite your mind from time to time.

"Hn."

"Huh-oh, that was quick." Huh, that was quick. We're already here. The local Yakuza base sat in the middle of the town in an average looking building, usually holding offices, businesses and such. But this place was anything but an office, it was a den for the Yakuza's more illegal things, ranging from blackmailing, extortion, and porn.

"Tetsu, stay out here." I informed our cousin as my and Kyoya's hands pulled out our respectful weapons, his tonfas and mine batons.

Two simultaneous cracks in our neck and shoulders and Kyoya threw himself forwards his feet coming up drop kicking the down and easily smashing it off its hinges. My eyes glanced inside to see five adult males, all wearing high designer suits.

"What the-!?" Before the closest could say anything more, I threw myself at him, passing Kyoya as he just landed on his feet. The man didn't even have enough time to react as I leapt up, spinning my body around a full 360 degrees, my right leg outstretched as I kicked the adult, sending him flying into one of the nearby desks, knocking him out instantaneously.

"Alright, which one of you assholes is next?"

 _ **Ten minutes later**_

"Hn."

"Show off. I will have you know you didn't need to drop kick the door open."

"Hn."

"How the hell did you know it was locked?! You didn't even try to open it!"

"Hn."

"That's bullshit and you know it, Kyo-chan."

"Hn."

"I will not stop swearing. I'll do whatever the fuck I want with my words."

"Hn."

"Ka-san's not here to tell me off, so shut up and let's get out of here." Man, as much as Kyo-chan played it up, this little expedition was not exciting at all. I mean the last time we did this one of the Yakuza had an actual gun, so that made things really interesting.

Now that I think about it, I think I'm becoming desensitized to all this violence I've been surrounded by. Oof, this is not good for my mental health.

Maybe I should take a week off of beating people to a pulp and just relax for a while, play with Yuki cause after a while it appears she's looking a little lonely so I'm going to go straight home and-

"Sora-san! Look out!" Huh?

Ah! What the hell? Who the hell just tackled me to the ground!?

Blinking in confusion, I looked over and froze as I found two things. A Yakuza not knocked out with a tanto and Tetsuya who was using his own hand to block said tanto.

My face instantly paled when I saw the scene in front of me and my blood more or less boiled in my veins.

"Tch, stupid kid!" The Yakuza kicked Tetsuya away pulling his tanto out of his hand and covered in Tetsuya's fresh blood.

"You." Through gritted teeth I stood up and glared so much hate into this one individual, but it seemed like he just brushed off my glare as if I was a child that was not getting his way.

"I'm going to break your arms, legs, hands, feet and all in all when I'm done with you, you're going to pissing out a tube from then on." My threat seemed to make the man flinch, but didn't stop him from looking down at me with the same look most adults who think I'm just some stupid brat.

"Hn."

Well tough news for him, cause I ain't just some fucking brat. I'm a fucking Hibari and we don't take that kind of disrespect from anyone.

"Kyo-chan, take Tetsuya and go to the nearest hospital and call an ambulance. We're going to need a body bag for this one." I said my hands grip around my baton's tightened before I threw myself at the Yakuza with a furious roar.

This was going to be _very_ cathartic for me.

 _ **Later**_

The next time I saw Tetsuya, he was just walking outside of the hospital with his right hand completely bandaged, Kyo-chan standing right next to him the entire time.

I smiled at the two as they saw me and made their way over.

"Hn."

"That so? I'm glad you're okay, Tetsuya… And thanks for saving me." I thanked Tetsuya before holding out a thank you gift, it was just a couple pairs of military high-grade gloves. "They're for your hands so you don't, y'know… get stabbed again?"

The joke, while poor in both timing and taste, still didn't make the usually stoic Tetsuya flinch.

"I humbly accept this gift, sir. And I will do my best to not only protect myself, but you and your brother." Tetsuya exclaimed, leading me to blink in confusion as he held the gloves in his hands like it was most treasured thing in the world.

"Hn."

"For the last time, we did not gain a follower." I exclaimed to Kyo-chan, who couldn't quite get it through his head that Tetsuya isn't just a random guy that follows us around.

"Hn."

"Oh, _now_ you're just asking for a beating."

 **Chapter 3 end**


End file.
